Say Goodbye To Everyone
by Inukai Horu
Summary: "Jika aku yang lain muncul, apakah kau akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Akashi dengan nada serius kepada Kuroko. Kuroko langsung membuka matanya, kemudian menghadap Akashi dengan bingung, "Apa maksudmu, Akashi-kun?" BONUS SEQUEL! RNR PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Say Goodbye To Everyone**

**Genre : Shounen ai, friendly, comfort (sepertinya)**

**Warning : Typo(s), Not Humor, OOC(?)**

**Ini cerita yang sepertinya serius. Jika ada salah-salah kata mohon dimaafkan. Cerita ini kupersembahkan unutk merayakan hari halloween. Dari judulnya terliat sedih. Tapi silahkan dibaca. Sorry jika tidak berhasil membuat **_**reader**_** menangis. Cerita sebelumnya aku pernah memposting cerita **_**Who Will Win?**_**. Memang cerita itu belum selesai. Tapi karena hari ini hari spesial jadi ku ceritakan saja. Aku terinspirasi menulis cerita ini gara-gara mendengar lagu Chouchou yang judulnya yasashisa no riyuu (OP Hyouka). Enjoy Read!**

"Seijurou-kun!" panggil sang nenek kepada cucu kesayangannya yang mempuntai warna mata _crimson_ yang indah dipandang.

"Ya?" tanya si rambut merah dan mata _crimson_ itu kepada sang nenek.

"Kita akan pindah rumah besok hari. Maukah Seijurou-kun ikut?" tanya sang nenek dengan ramah.

"Baiklah." jawab Akashi dengan cepat, lembut dan sopan. "Tapi sebelum itu, bolehkah saya pergi keluar sebentar untuk jalan-jalan?"

"Tentu saja. Asal Seijurou-kun tidak pulang larut malam."

Akashi mengangguk pelan. "_Itte kimasu_."

.

.

.

.

Ketika di sekolah, Akashi langsung berjalan menuju ruang _gym_ dengan ditemani oleh si rambut biru muda. Sesampainya di ruang _locker_, Akashi dan si rambut biru muda bertemu dengan rekan tim mereka.

"He~ Akashicchi _to _Kurokocchi baru datang-_ssu_." kata seorang berambut pirang dan juga seorang model, Kise Ryouta.

"Memangnya kenapa jika kita baru datang? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Akashi dengan nada yang agak menekan.

"Tidak-_ssu_. Aku kan hanya ngomong doang." kata Kise Ryouta sambil memanyunkan bibir.

"Oi Kise! Jangan cemberut! Geleuh gue lihatnya!" kata si rambut biru tua penyuka Mai-_chan_, Aomine Daiki.

"He~h~ memangnya kenapa-_ssu_. Kata _fans-fans_ku aku terlihat imut nan ganteng jika sambil memanyunkan bibirku-_ssu_." ujar Kise sambil menunjuk bibir manyunnya itu.

_Fansmu itu buta-nodayo_, kata si rambut hijau penyuka _oha asa _dalam hati Midorima Shintarou.

"nyam-nyam... kraunch-kraunch... glekh-glekh..."

"Ano... Murasakibara-kun, kenapa kau membawa air? Tidak biasanya kau membawa air itu." tanya si rambut _baby blue_ kepada si rambut ungu yang suka makan maibou.

"Aku kan suka makan, tidak enak jika tidak disuguhi minuman dingin." sahut si rambut ungu itu, Murasakibara Atsuhi.

Begitulah percakapan basa basi mereka. Memang tidak terlalu penting tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam ruangan itu. Akashi si kapten tim basket Teiko harus berpindah rumah karena urusan keluarganya. Apakah itu akan berdampak pada sekolah juga? Ia belum puas menjaili rekan setimnya, menyukai seseorang, dan bermain basket bersama. Ditambah lagi, ia tidak ingin meninggalkan sekolah Teiko yang ia cintai ini.

"Ehem!" akashi berdehem sembari mengalihkan suasana. "Hari ini, akan ada festival halloween di Akihabara. Malam hari pukul 7 kalian harus sudah sampai di depan stasiun Akihabara."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengajak kami-_nodayo_?" tanya Midorima heran.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan dan ini demi masa depan tim basket Teiko. Ingat perkataanku adalah **absolute**. Jika diantara kalian ada yang tidak datang, lihat saja nanti akibatnya." kata Akashi mengancam.

"..." Kuroko terdiam sembari memperhatikan raut wajah si kapten basket, Akashi Seijurou.

.

.

.

"Oba-san, aku ingin pergi bersama rekanku malam ini. Bolehkah aku keluar sebentar?" tanya Akashi meminta permohonan izin kepada sang nenek.

"Silahkan Seijurou-kun. Asal jangan sampai jam 11 malam."

Akashi mengangguk lalu pergi. "_Itte kimasu_."

.

.

.

"Akashicchi telat-_ssu_." ujar Kise sembari melihat jam tangannya.

"Tidak. Akashi-kun berada di belakang kalian." sahut Kuroko sambil menunjuk Akashi berada.

"Ayo cepat berangkat sebelum pintu kereta tertutup." ajak sang kapten sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya.

.

.

.

Setibanya di Akihabara, mereka saling tertawa dan bercakap-cakap. Namun, sesampainya di tempat festival, sang kapten memberikan pakaian halloween kepada rekan setimnya.

"Pakailah ini jika kalian tidak ingin ditakuti." ujar sang kapten sambil memberikan pakaian halloween kepada rekannya.

Mereka semua pun memakai pakaian halloween yang diberikan Akash begitu pula dengan Akashi. Setelah selesai, semua anggota GoM (kecuali Kuroko) mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada Kuroko karena pakaiannya yang sangat unik dari yang lain.

"A-Akashi-kun, kenapa aku harus memakai pakaian ini?" tanya Kuroko sambil cemberut. Pakiannya yang seperti mummy terlihat seksi jika dilihat

"Kau terlihat cocok memakai itu, Tetsu!" puji Aomine.

"Ya~, Kurochin terlihat manis." puji Murasakibara dengan polos.

"KYA! Kurokocchi mani-_ssu_. Bajumu seksi-_ssu_." puji Kise sambil memeluk Kuroko dengan erat.

_Dia sangat manis_, kata Midorima dalam hati. "Ayo pergi!"

"Kau tidak ingin memuji Kuroko dulu, Midorima?" tanya Akashi sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Ti-tidak usah-_nodayo_. Pakaianmu memang cocok untuk-mu, K-Kuroko." kata Midorima yang tak sadar bahwa tadi ia memuji Kuroko.

"Ja, Kuroko! Ayo pergi!" ajak Akashi kepada Kuroko diikuti Kise, Aomine, Midorima dan Murasakibara.

Mereka bersenang-senang sambil menikmati malamnya halloween. Lampu kuning berhiaskan labu telah melengkapi keseraman di festival itu. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang memakai pakaian halloween, dengan _make-up_ yang sungguh seram jika dilihat.

Kuroko melihat wajah Akashi karena penasaran dengan maksud dan tujuan Akashi yang mengajak mereka tanpa alasan.

"Akashi-kun." panggil Kuroko.

"Ada apa, Kuroko?" tanya sang kapten kepada Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

"Apa tujuanmu mengajak kami? Tidak biasanya kau mengajak kami tanpa alasan." tanya Kuroko penasaran dengan wajah _flat_nya.

"... akan kuberitahu setelah kita keluar dari festival ini." ujar Akashi kepada Kuroko.

"..."

.

.

.

Pukul 10 malam, para GoM bermain permainan yang sungguh mengasyikkan. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan hingga akhirnya mereka berkumpul di suatu tempat dan hanya para GoM yang berada di tempat itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan dan ini adalah hal yang penting bagi tim basket." kata Akashi serius.

Para kisedai kecuali Akashi memperhatikan perkataan Akashi tadi dengan serius.

"Aku akan pindah rumah dan sepertinya juga sekolah." kata Akashi.

"... kapan kau akan pindah, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko penasaran dan berharap pindahnya tidak terlalu cepat.

"Besok."

"HAH?!" para GoM kecuali Akashi terkejut tak disangka.

"Kenapa mendadak-_nodayo_?" tanya Midorima tak percaya.

"Ini karena urusan keluarga Akashi." jawab Akashi.

"Akachin~, siapa yang akan menjadi kapten nanti? Nyam-nyam" tanya Murasakibara sambil makan maibou.

"Itulah yang ingin kurundingkan dengan kalian semua."

"Aku saja-_ssu_. Aku ingin jadi kapten-_ssu_." kata Kise dengan girangnya.

"Tidak! Aku saja. Aku ingin menunjukkan jati diriku kepada Mai-_chan_ bahwa aku bisa menajadi kapten!" kata Aomine dengan optimis.

"Kalian berdua terlalu lebay." ejek Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kalian tidak cocok -_nodayo_. Tentu saja aku yang cocok." pede Midorima kelewat batas.

"..."

"nyam-nyam-nyam. Maibou ini sangat enak~" kata Murasakibara sambil mengunyah maibounya.

"Baiklah. Kali ini akan kuputuskan siapa yang akan menjadi kapten kisedai selanjutnya. Perkataanku ini absolute dan tidak ada yang boleh menyela ataupun tidak menyetujuinya." jelas Akashi kepada rekannya. "Midorima! Kau akan menjadi kapten selanjutnya."

"Huh! Tentu saja-_nodayo_. Aku memang cocok-_nodayo_." ujar Midorima sambil membenarkan kaca matanya.

"OI Akashi! Dengan ke_tsunedere_annya itu mana mungkin dia bisa menjadi kapten!" protes Aomine.

"Benar-_ssu_ benar-_ssu_. Aku yakin Midorimacchi pasti malu-malu ketika dia ngomong ataupun rapat nanti-_ssu_." protes Kise.

"Daiki! Ryouta! Bukankah sudah kubilang tidak ada yang boleh menyela? Atau, sebelum kalian pergi haruskah aku mengatakan untuk menggantikan pakaian yang kalian pakai dengan uang?" tanya Akashi yang tiba-tiba memunculkan warna mata _heterechrome_nya dan ke_yandere_annya.

"Ba-bailklah/ baiklah-_ssu_." kata Aomine dan Kise serempak pasrah.

"Jadi, apakah malam ini adalah perpisahan kita bersama Akashi?" tanya Kuroko dengan wajah _flat_nya kepada rekan setimnya.

"hiks hiks... aku menangis tersedu-sedu-_ssu_." kata Kise sambil menghapus air matanya dengan tisu.

"Tidak usah dikatakan juga kali!" kata Aomine kepada Kise.

"Akachin~, akan pergi kemana?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Kyoto."

"Oi OI! Bukankah itu terlalu jauh?" tanya Aomine tak percaya.

"Ya. Memang jauh. Makanya aku ingin mengajak kalian jalan-jalan." kata Akashi. "Mobilku sudah sampai. Sepertinya waktu telah berakhir. Aku harus pergi."

_Jangan!_, kata Kuroko dalam hati.

Kuroko berlari menghampiri Akashi yang tidak terlalu jauh, kemudian menarik tangan Akashi hingga wajah mereka saling bertemu dan melekatkan bibir mereka seperti layaknya ciuman.

Akashi terkejut tak disangka. Matanya melotot hebat karena ciuman tadi.

"Ini... adalah yang terakhir kalinya kita bertemu. Tapi aku tidak ingin ini yang terakhir. Jadi kumohon, jangan katakan _sayonara_, Akashi-kun." ujar Kuroko sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

_Ah, ya. Aku memang menyukai sisi Tetsuya yang seperti ini_, kata Akashi dalam hati.

"_Arigatou, _Tetsuya. Ciuman tadi mungkin akan mengakhiri pertemuan kita di tempat ini." ujar Akashi sambil mengelus kepala Kuroko. "Terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang sudah menempatkan waktu untuk datang."

"Hiks.. hiks... sama-sama-_ssu_. Aku akan merindukanmu walau kau sudah ada dan tiada-_ssu_." kata Kise yang lagi-lagi dengan kata lebaynya.

"hiks... hiks... sudah kukatan jangan lebay!" kata Aomine yang ikut-ikutan nangis kepada Kise.

"_Ja minna. Mata na!_" itulah ucapan terakhir Akashi kepada rekan setimnya. Walau mereka harus berpisah dengan kapten generasi pertama tim basket Teiko. Tapi mereka akan menghadapi kata rindu karena mereka akan merasakan kehilangan seseorang.

**END**

**Fuh! Akhirnya selesai juga. Bagaiama ceritanya? And dont forget to RnR. Jika kalian menginginkan cerita selanjutnya, silahkan komentar. Dan dengan usaha akan kuluangkan waktuku untuk menulis lagi. :)**


	2. Sequel (Im Happy Still Alive)

**Genre: Sho-ai, Comfort, Drama**

**Cerita asli hanya milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**I'm Happy Still Alive**

**DLDR, Typo(?), Humor(?)**

"Siapa namamu?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut merah _crimson_ kepada si surai biru.

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

Saat itulah pertama kalinya Kuroko bertemu dengan Akashi. Ketika latihan basket pertama kali dan memasuki _string _pertama, Kuroko selalu memperhatikan Akashi. Dari cara berlarinya, struktur tubuhnya, gaya pemimpinnya, pintar, semua ada di dalam diri Akashi. Jadi iri jika melihat seseorang yang _perfect_ seperti itu.

Kuroko terdiam dari lamunannya. Masih dalam lapangan basket, dan dalam masa latihan, orang-orang berlalu lalang melewati Kuroko yang sedang terduduk sambil mengamati bola basket yang dipegangnya.

"Kuroko?"

Kuroko terdiam.

"Kuroko?"

Kuroko menyadari ada suara yang memanggil namanya namun ia tak perduli.

"Kuroko?" seseorang menyentuh Kuroko hingga Kuroko terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Ada apa, Akashi-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko yang masih dalam terkejut.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa di sore hari kamu masih menyempatkan diri untuk melamun?" tanya Akashi khawatir sekaligus penasaran.

"Tidak ada. Sepertinya aku tertidur dalam lamunan." kata Kuroko yang langsung menguap.

Akashi tersenyum, kemudian melihat rekan setimnya yang latihan tanpa meninggalkan Kuroko di tempat, "Sepertinya begitu."

.

.

.

**Akashi POV**

"Kise! Jangan diam saja disitu! Cepat berlari! Dan kau! Kenapa kau malah ketakutan! Cepat linsungi lawanmu!"

Dua jam penuh dengan cemoohanku kepada rekan setim. Semuanya susah untuk diberitahu termasuk si _copycat_. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga, mengoper, men_dribble_ dan memasukkan bola. Semua yang kulakukan hanyan untuk kesenangan semata.

Ketika bola keluar dari batas lapangan, bola itu menggelinding ke arah surai biru yang tampaknya sedang melamun. Ku miringkan wajahku dengan memiringkan salah satu alis sambil menatap si surai biru.

"Ganti Pemain! Aomine! Kau masuk!" kataku yang keluar dari jalannya permainan hanya untuk menemui si surai biru.

Kuhampiri surai biru itu, dengan memanggilnya 3 kali saat aku menyentuh pundaknya. Surai biru itu terkejut dengan menatapku.

"Eh? Ada apa, Akashi-_kun_?"

_Kau terlihat aneh, Kuroko_, batinku sambil menatap aneh pada si surai biru itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, pemain basket cowok SMP Teiko berlatih lagi. Kini _string _pertama mengadakan latihan _camp _di villa Akashi yang menyediakan lapangan basket. Semuanya riang gembira karena menganggap latihan _camp _adalah liburan semata.

Sesampainya di villa, Aomine dan Kise malah bersantai di atas sofa ruang tamu dengan menyenderkan malas tubuh mereka. Sedangkan Murasakibara malah pergi ke dapur hanya untuk mencari makanan.

Hanya 3 orang yang mempunyai sopan santu dalam beretika ke rumah orang terutama villa milik tuan muda, Akashi Seijuro.

Midorima memainkan kaca matanya naik turun, walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin cepat-cepat duduk karena kecapaian.

Kise menatap seluruh ruangan, kemudian meraskan dinginnya villa ini, "Akashicchi! Apa ada penghangat ruangan-_ssu_?"

Akashi epergi menuju meja yang meyediakan remot untuk menyalakan penghangat ruangan yang tak jauh dari ruang tamu. Diambilnya alat itu, kemudian melihat Kuroko beridiri diam di depan pintu sambil memeluk diri sendiri.

_Sepertinya dia kedinginan,_ pikir Akashi yang langsung melemparkan remot itu ke Kise.

"WA! _Sankyu_, Akashicchi!" Kise mulai menyalakan penghangat ruangan.

Akashi mengamati Kuroko yang sendirian berdiri di tempat, "Kuroko! Cepat kesini jangan diam saja disitu."

"H-hai!" Kuroko langsung memasuki lantai berkayu sang kapten, "_Ojamashimasu_~."

Kise terbangun dari rebahannya kemudian melihat Kuroko, "Kurokocchi! Sini! Sini! Tempat ini enak untuk menghangatkan diri!"

Kuroko terdiam, kemudian menurut perkataan Kise tadi.

"Besar sekali..." gumam Kuroko yang terdengar oleh Midorima yang sudah duduk dari tadi di sofa sebelah Aomine.

"Tentu saja-_nodayo_. Dia 'kan anak orang kaya. Banyak sekali villa yang tempatnya bukan disini saja-_nodayo_." ujar Midorima kepada Kuroko.

"Apakah menjadi orang kaya itu bahagia?" tanya Kuroko penasaran dengan kehidupan orang kaya.

Kise dan Aomine yang tadi bermalas-malasan malah ikut numbring mendengar percakapan antara Kuroko dan Midorima.

"Tidaklah-_nodayo_." jawab Midorima enteng.

"Lho? Kenapa? Bukannya jadi orang kaya kita bisa membeli barang yang kita sukai-_ssu_." kata Kise enteng.

"Kau mengatakan itu karena kau seorang model, Kise." ujar Aomine sambil menyilakan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Midorima melihat sekeliling ruang tamu, kemudian memberikan isyarat telunjuk kepada Kise, Aomine dan Kuroko untuk mendekat. Beruntungnya, disitu sedang tidak ada Akashi dan si Murasakibara yang selalu spontan ngomong tanpa berpikir dulu.

"Apa kalian mau tahu kehidupan Akashi-_nodayo_?" bisik Midorima kepada si surai kuning, biru tua dan biru muda.

Ketiganya mengangguk karena percakapan yang mereka bicarakan sungguh sangat seru.

"Ayahnya yang menjadi pemimpin di clan Akashi akan diteruskan oleh anaknya. Semenjak kehilangan ibunya, Akashi selalu di suruh menjadi seorang yang _perfect_ karena perintah ayahnya. Ayahnya yang tak ingin clannya di biarkan terbengkalai, menyruh anaknya untuk mengurus dokumen-dokumen perusaan ayahnya agar Akashi terbiasa dengan pekerjaan itu-_nodayo_."

"Hal yang paling ia sukai adalah bermain basket saat ibunya memperkenalkan basket padanya. Tapi... hal buruk akan menimpa saat itu juga."

"Hal buruk?" tanya Aomine penasaran.

"Ya. Saat ia diperlakukan seperti itu oleh ayahnya, kepribadiannya berubah-ubah sehingga aku khawatir ia akan menjadi orang yang sebenarnya tidak ingin kulihat-_nodayo_. Dan bisa dibilang aku jadi tidak ingin berteman dengannya."

"Memangnya seberapa besar ia akan berubah seperti itu?" tanya Kuroko penasaran.

"Jika ada orang yang akan menjatuhkannya, maka seuruhnya berubah. Ini sih baru prediksiku. Tapi aku ingin ini tidak terjadi-_nodayo_."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan perubahan yang membuat Akashicchi seperti itu-_ssu_." kata Kise sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"HAHA! Berarti kau bodoh, Kise!" ejek Aomine sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kise.

"Memangnya kau mengerti-_ssu_, Aomine?!" tanya Kse sambil memanyunkan bibir.

"Tidak." jawab Aomine dengan wajah datar.

_Kalian bedua bodoh sekali, _batin Kuroko sambil menatap mereka.

Midorima berdehem sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Perubahan sifatnya akan mempengaruhi kita di masa depan, terutama..."

Midorima menatap Kuroko hingga Kuroko bingung.

"Terutama kau, Kuroko."

"Aku?" tanya Kuroko masih bingung.

"Ya. Kau adalah pengaruh besar terhadap kami-_nodayo_."

Karena belum ada gambaran seperti apa Akashi, maka mereka masih terlihat bingung kecuali Midorima yang sudah mengenal lama terhadap Akashi.

Semuanya terdiam. Butuh beberapa menit, Kuroko pun angkat bicara karena ia teringat sesuatu, "Bagaimana dengan masa depannya? Apakah masa depannya sudah ditentukan oleh ayahnya sendiri?"

"Aku tidah tahu apa keinginannya di masa depan. tapi ia sangat tidak terlihat senang saat ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk meneruskan clan Akashi."

"Oh... begitu." kata Kuroko sambil menunduk.

"Sampai kapan kau akan membiacarakan aku, Sintarou?" tanya seorang kapten basket Teiko sambil menatap Midorima yang sedang merinding karena ia tahu pasti akan ketahuan jika ia membicarakan tetang Akashi di daerahnya.

"Tidak! Ini karena permintaan mereka berdua jadi aku ingin memberitahu saja-_nodayo_." tuduh Midorima kepada Aomine dan Kise.

"Oi, oi! Kita gak minta, _tsundere_!"

"_Hurusai-nodayo_!"

_Akashi-kun, menjalani hidupnya yang berat, tapi ai terlihat biasa saja dengan tidak memperlihatkannya, _batin Kuroko sambil menatap Akashi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kuroko? Apa karena Midorima bercerita tentrang masa laluku jadi kau seperti merasakan sesuatu saat menatapku?" tanya Akashi sambil melihat tatapan Kuroko.

"Ti-tidak!." Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya malu.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba. Seharian itu mereka tidakberlatih basket karena pembicaraan Midorima yang membuat Akashi malas latihan. Akashi memberitahu acara-acara kegiatan yang akan dilakukan saat mereka masih berada di villanya.

"Besok bangun jam 5 pagi untuk olahraga. Kemudian jam 6 pagi makan. Dan sekitar jam 7-9 kita latihan basket. Jam setengah 10 kalian harus mandi dan satu lagi. Satu orang mandi selama 10 menit. Tidak boleh lebih jika lebih kena hukuman. Jam 11 kita latihan basket lagi sampai jam 12. Jam 12 tepat kalian harus makan dan setelahnya kalian bebas."

"Satu lagi. Karena sudah malam, villa ini hanya mempunyai 3 kamar dengan kasur _lovey dovey_. Jadi silahkan dipilih. Kalian ingin tidur dimana."

"Yosh!" Kise bangkit dari sofanya dengan semangat, menatap Kuroko yang duduk disebelahnya, kemudian ditariknya tangan Kuroko, "Aku ingin tidur dengan Kurokocchi-_ssu_!"

"Sayangnya, aku sudah menjadwalkan kalian tidur dengan siapa." kata Akashi trersenyum licik sambil menunjukkan sebuah kertas kecil kepada Kise.

"_Hidoi-ssu, _Akashicchi!" kata Kise memuncung di pojok ruangan.

"Murasakibara dengan Midorima."

"Tch!" cibir Midorima dengan tidak elitnya.

Semuanya menatap _sweatdrop_ saat pertama kali melihat si _tsundere_ Midorima mencibir dengan tidak elitnya.

"Aomine dengan Kise."

"Wah! Si kulit hitam." gumam Kise mengejek.

_Aku mendengarmu, KiseAHO_, kata Aomine kesel dalam hati.

"Dan terakhir, Aku dengan Kuroko."

Setelah semua sudah berada di tempat mereka masing-masing, Akashi menatap Kuroko yang ternyata mereka sudah terbaring berdua di atas kasur _lovey dovey_. Kuroko yang sudah memejamkan matanya, kini merasa jengkel karena ia merasa ada seseorang tepat disebelahnya melihatnya tertidur.

_Akashi-kun, bisakah kau tidak melihatku_, kata Kuroko dalam hati.

Akashi terus menatap Kuroko dengan memiringkan wajahnya.

"_Ne~_ Kuroko!" panggil Akashi dengan suara lembut.

"Hm!" Kuroko menyahut namun dengan keadaan mata tertutup.

"Jika aku yang lain muncul, apakah kau akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Akashi dengan nada serius kepada Kuroko.

Kuroko langsung membuka matanya, kemudian menghadap Akashi dengan bingung, "Apa maksudmu, Akashi-_kun_?"

"..." Akashi terdiam, kemudian berkata, "Tidak jadi. Yang tadi hanya bercanda."

"_Oyasumi,_ Tetsuya." Akashi memabalikkan badannya dengan tidak menghadap Kuroko. Kuroko membelalak matanya terkejut. _Inikah yang dimaksud Akashi dan Midorima maksud tadi_

Nada memanggil nama depan Kuroko yang berbeda, membuat Kuroko merinding ingin pergi menjauh dari Akashi.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka saling bertolak belakang, Akashi masih membuka matanya dengan mengerutkan alisnya.

**Akashi POV**

Aku melemparkan sebuah remot kepada Kise untuk dinyalakan pemanas ruangannya. Lalu kulihat Kuroko berdiri diam di depan pintu sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

_Apakah dia kedinginan,_ pikirku dalam hati.

"Kuroko! Jangan diam disitu kesinilah!" ajakku agar Kuroko masuk kedalam ruangan yang sudah dinyalakan penghangatnya.

Aku pun pergi meniggalkan mereka di tempat hanya untuk melihat sebuah buku yang pernah kutinggalkan di salah satu ruang kamar. Buku yang sangat berharga yang tak ingin kulupakan jikalau aku nanti berubah. Setelah kucari dan kudapatkan, ku simpan buku itu di kamar yang nantinya ku tempati untuk tidur.

Aku pergi ke ruang tamu dimana Midorima, Aomine, Kuroko dan Kise berkumpul. Namun, saat aku belum sempat kesana, aku melihat Murasakibara sendag memasak. Sudah kuduga, dia pasti ingin membuat makanan.

Saat aku sampai di ruang tamu, namun tidak terlalu kelihatan, aku mendengar Midorima menyebutkan namaku saat pembicaraan. Semuanya terlihat serius sehingga aku ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Ketika aku mendekat dan bersembunyi di salah satu meja yang dekat dengan sofa yang mereka tempati, tepatnya dibelakang sofa yang diduduki Midorima, aku mendengar jelas semuanya. Midorima menceritakan kehidupanku hanya untuk merubah masa depan yang sudah kuatur.

_Apakah Midorima ingin aku yang seperti sekarang?_, tanyaku dalam hati.

Lalu, saat mereka selesai membicarakanku, aku mendekat dengan duduk di sebelah Kuroko, "Sampai kapan kau akan menceritakanku, Shintarou?"

Kupastika dia akan mengelaknya dan menuduh mereka berdua.

"Tidak! Ini karena permintaan mereka berdua jadi aku ingin memberitahu saja-_nodayo_."

Ternyata benar dugaanku.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Ketika Akashi sedang tertidur, Kuroko beranjak dari tidurnya dan pergi ke sebuah kamar kecil. Ia melihat sebuah kamar kecil yang teletak jauh di luar villa. Tanpa mengatakan pamit kepada rekannya, Kuroko pergi sendirian menuju kamar kecil itu.

"Kau mau kemana, Tetsuya!" panggil seorang surai merah sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan menatap tajam Kuroko.

"Aku... ingin ke kamar mandi." kata Kuroko yang tak berani menatap Akashi.

"Aku juga ikut. Tunggu disini."

Setelah beberapa menit, Akashi dan Kuroko pun berjalan bersama menuju kamar mandi yang terletak agak jauh dari villa. Kasihan sekali villa Akashi tidak menyediakan kamar mandi. –"

Mereka menyulusuri sebuah jalan dengan penerangan dari senter yang dibawa Akashi. Penuh dengan keheningan saat mereka sedang berjalan dan penuh keraguan saat Kuroko ingin berbicara dengan Akashi.

"A-Ano... Akashi-_kun_." panggil Kuroko dengan gugup.

"Panggilan itu hanya untuk seseorang di pagi hari. Saat ini, jangan panggil namaku seperti itu. Panggil saja aku sebagai Seijuro atau Seijuro-_kun_. Terserah kau."

_Akashi... kau berbeda._, batin Kuroko. _Aku mengerti kenapa kau perasaan yang aku rasakan saat kau berbicara dengan di pagi hari dan malam hari._

"Ba-baiklah, Seijuro-_kun_." kata Kuroko sambil menunduk. "Sebenarnya... kau ini lahir dari apanya Akashi-_kun_, Seijuro-_kun_?"

Seijuro hanya menatap Kuroko sedikit, kemudian melihat ke arah jalan, "Keputus asaannya."

"Putus asa?!" Kuroko terkejut tak menyangka.

"Kau tidak pernah mengamati orang ini, ya." ujar Seijuro yang langkahnya terhenti. Kuroko pun ikut memberhentikan langkahnya hanya untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari Akashi.

"Akashi-_kun _yang kau bicarakan tadi, adalah anak percobaan untuk meneruskan clan Akashi. Jika proyeknya gagal, maka dia akan dikeluarkan sebagai anak buangan. Akashi sudah bersusah payah untuk membuang mimpinya hanya untuk tinggal di tempat sebuah rumah yang baginya adalah neraka."

"Saat ini, dia memang belum mempunyai teman yang baginya benar-benar teman. Shintarou yang tadi kau temui itu hanya anak dari teman ayahnya Akashi sehingga mereka harus saling bekerja sama. Tapi tak disangka ternyata ia sudah menerobos jauh untuk mengetahui jalannya cerita tentang Akashi." lanjut Seijuro.

Kuroko menunduk merasa bersalah. Seharusnya ia tidak bertanya mengenai hal tiu kepada Seijuro, "_Su-mimasen_. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk bertanya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bercerita agar hidupnya senang. Saat ini, aku masih belum terlalu pulih. Tapi berhati-hatilah jika aku berubah, Kuroko."

_Kuroko?, Apa itu... Akashi-kun?_

"Dan satu hal lagi, sebelum aku pergi menjadi Akashi." ujar Seijuro. Seijuro menatap Kuroko dengan dipegang pundaknya. Mendekatkan mulutnya dengan telinga Kuroko dan membnisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Kuroko membelalak matanya.

"Jaga Akashi selama ia belum pergi karena ia membuthkanmu, Tetsuya."

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dari kamar mandi, Kuroko dan Akashi berjalan bersama sambil melihat indahnya langit dan pantai yang saling beradu.

Langkah Seijuro terhenti hanya untuk melihat indahnya alam begitu pula dengan Kuroko. Keindahan itu menghilangkan beban yang mereka derita dengan memberikan senyuman kepada alam.

_Akashi-kun,,, aku tidak tahu kamu akan membawa beban seperti itu. Jika saja aku lebih dekat dengamu, aku ingin kita selalu bersama._, kata Kuroko dalam hati sambil tersenyum. _Saat kau mengkhawatirkan aku... aku senang. Entah kenapa aku tersenyum dan kebahagiaan muncul begitu saja._

"Akashi-_kun..._ aku.. menyukaimu." gumam Kuroko sambil menatap air laut yang bersuara dengan merdu.

Seijuro terkejut. Melihat Kuroko, kemudian tersenyum. "Aku juga... Kuroko."

Kuroko membelalak matanya kemudian menatap Akashi dengan wajah merah merona. Akashi tersenyum padanya hingga Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau lucu sekali jika malu, Kuroko." kata Akashi sambil terkikih lucu.

"Ja-jangan ketawa. Ini tidak lucu." kata Kuroko yang masih memalingkan wajahnya walaupun meran merona masih terpampang di wajahnya.

Akashi meraih tanga Kuroko dengan dipegangnya. Kuroko membalas uluran itu dan mereka berdua pun melihat bersama keindahan alam yang diberikan tuhan.

_Aku senang masih hidup_, batin Akashi sambil tersenyum.

_**END~**_

**YosH! Selesai juga sequelnya. Terima kasih atas yang membaca dan mengomentari. Dan para readers terima kasih sudah menunggu. Ini ku posting atas permintaan **_**Flow. L**_** . Terima kasih! Arigatou Minna san!**


End file.
